Serpent Tides
by 01Kita
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is charged with attempted murder and the leaf elders plan to send him away and execute him. But what happens when the blond goes missing and the Akatsuki search for him? Where will Sasuke find the captured beast and better yet with who? Sasunaru


Chapter 1: Conviction

"We here by find the defendant Uzumaki Naruto, guilty of attempted murder in the first degree". A wooden mallet slammed down on the given sentence. The small court room was met with mixed emotions from every angle. The jury who were mere villagers and some assorted ninja, cheered at the justified sentencing. While the Hokage and other ninja teams cried their objections and arguments of innocence. None of their invalid points mattered anymore, the elders had spoken. The ninetails beast was to be locked away in solitary confinement at a high level penitentiary come sun rise. Unknown to everyone in the court except the elders, the facility would execute the ninetailed brat upon arrival.

Naruto stood on the stand, his wrists shackled with chakra restricting chains and wire. His neck collared like a dog going to the pound. A black blindfold kept his blue tainted eyes hidden from the persecuting public. He stood silent as he was judged for his crime.

During his fight with the snake Sanin Orochimaru, he had attempted to kill his comrade and Sensei. His fang pierced his lip to keep his jaw from trembling at the flashback that hit him. He had tried to kill them just because they got in his way. 'I had tried to murder my own friends'. He thought to himself while holding back his tears of inner turmoil.

The blond walked down the isle, escorted by two Anbu officers. As he walked he could hear his friends begging for his sentence to be lifted. They tried to bargain for his punishment only to be silenced by the elders. He would not deny the charges brought against him, nor would he resist arrest. His comrades blood was crusted under his nails. His mouth still tasted of his Senseis rustic flesh. It was making him sick but he did his best not to hurl.

Crimson coughed up his mouth as the blond was tossed onto a hard floor. By the scent, it was his apartment. 'Of course they didn't want me in a cell just yet. No they wanted me to realize all that I possessed than rip it away'. Naruto slowly sat up, leaning against his wall for support. He wore no shirt so his wounds were brought to direct contact with the cold stone. He hissed in pain, gritting his fangs to stop any tears that dare threatened to peek beneath the blindfold. His body had been brutally thrashed during his battle but he was given no medical treatment whatsoever. No surprise considering the vile act he commited.

Naruto rested his throbbing head against the wall staring into the dark fold over his eyes. He vaguely heard the rustle of footsteps but thought nothing of it. "Uzumaki-Kun you don't look too good". He recognized the voice and immediately tried to lash out at the figure before him.

The wire cut deep into his flesh causing him to stop mid attack. "Gah"! Naruto winced feeling the warm blood seep from his new cuts.

"Now now Naruto-Kun no need for hostility. I'm here to rescue you". The was a clicking sound as if someone had just adjusted their glasses on their face.

Naruto spat his voice filling with venom. "Fuck you Kabuto and that snake bastard"! Underneath his blindfold the ninjas eyes shifted to a dark red.

Kabuto adjusted his glasses once more giving a brief chuckle of amusement. "You really are stubborn ,even bound you think you can fight". The medical ninja removed a hidden syringe from under his tattered purple coat. "I guess I'll just have to sedate you".

Naruto blinked, "wait what"? Before he could process what was said, a small pinch in his neck sent him into pitch darkness. The blond went limp now slumped awkwardly against the floor.

"There that's better isn't it"? Kabuto put the syringe back into his pocket. He carefully removed the chains but kept the chakra restricting collar and wire on the blond. With a bit of an effort he slung Naruto over his shoulder heading for the door.

The sleeping Anbu guards were leaning into each other. Kabuto had given them a high tranquilizer to ensure that no confrontation took place. With a single leap he jumped up onto the nearest roof. The medical ninja pulled his hood over himself and quieter than a mouse took off into the night carrying the unconscious jinchuriki. 'Say goodbye to the leaf Naruto-Kun you'll never see it again'.

News spread like wildfire, Naruto Uzumaki was missing! Tsunade was on the fritz of a mental breakdown having chucked her entire desk through a wall. The elders were calling a mass search raising an uproar in the village. All the ninja teams were at a loss for words and argued amongst themselves about the news of their friend. The leaf was in absolute chaos one half wanting to find the blonde and make sure he was alright, the other side wanted his body in a grave.

The shocking news had spread far beyond the walls of the leaf. It blazed over seas and barren lands until it crossed a certain ninjas ears. Sasuke sat up from his chair now leaning into his folded hands. "Suigetsu you're sure you heard that correctly"?

"Of course I'm sure, after all it came from a very reliable source"! The swordsman boasted rather loudly only to be shot down in a matter of seconds.

"What source could you possibly have? A puddle of water"? Karin adjusted her glasses a hand on her hip as a smug expression plastered her lips.

Suigetsu growled through his clenched overly sharpened teeth. "I have plenty of sources you just don't know them"!

Karin was about to retort when the sound of a blazing chidori silenced her. "Enough before I kill you both". Sasukes tone was full of malice, he had a raging headache from his team members constant bickering "Now than explain Suigestu ".

The water loving ninja smirked giving Karin the finger before beginning his speech. "I heard the ninetails kid was going to be sent to prison. Apparently he tried to kill the pink haired girl and the wood sensei . The elders sentenced him to death but when the carriage arrived in the morning, he was gone. His apartment was thrashed and it looked like he escaped".

The Raven was silent for a moment. 'It wasn't like Naruto to abandoned the leaf village. Was he scared for his life? Why had he tried to kill Sakura'? Sasuke closed his eyes, 'than again why did he even care. The ninetails was missing and for the Akatsuki that would be a problem. A problem he would have to fix'. The sound of a door opening invaded his thoughts. "Sasuke"!

Uchihas had zero tolerance when it came to immature ninjas and that's just what Tobi was. "What"? He nearly growled out at the masked ninja.

The masked ninja swayed on the heels of his feet. "Pain is calling for a meeting"! Tobi said as he clapped his hands together.

"Hn", was all that Sasuke replied. He hated the Akatsuki meetings, it was nothing except constant bickering from all sides. His head began to pound at the sheer image unfolding. Deidara straggling Tobi, Hidan and Zetsu getting in to it, not to mention his own teammates quarreling every time he turned around.

Suigestu chuckled, "wonder what the sadist wants this time? That Pain guy is a real bore". The swordsman sloshed his drink around in his cup clearly unamused.

Karin looked over at their leader. "Sasuke-Kun I'm going to sit by you in the meeting"! She jumped up with hearts in her eyes.

'Oh joy as if it couldn't get any worse'! The Raven shouted in the confines of his mind. "Sasuke doesn't even like you, hell he can't stand you and neither can I"! Suigetsu jumped up dodging a flying chair.

"Hold still so I can KILL you"! The redhead dashed over the table throwing her fist at the water transparent ninja.

Sasuke closed his eyes, 'I can't kill them not yet. Not yet .. I still need them '. A chair nearly missed his head but he ducked to the side. 'Not yet, just breathe '.

"SUIGESTSU you bastard"! Karin chucked a book hitting Tobi on accident.

Tobi stood there for a moment than began to cry. "Why would you hit Tobi? What did Tobi do? You're not nice"!

Karin swung her head around , "oh shut up you over grown baby"!

"Damn Karin no compassion maybe that's why you don't have a boyfriend"!

The Raven stood in the midst of the yelling , throwing and now crying. A faint tick mark now throbbed invisibly on his head. Lightning flashed from his hand and than struck randomly around the room.

'On second thought I'll just get a new team' Sasuke thought before stating his promise. "Enough before I kill you all "! The trio immediately halted every argument.

Sasuke stared emotionally ahead as he exited the room. In no time Karin was squeezing his arm, Suigestu grumbled behind him and Tobi could be heard whining about them walking too fast. He walked ignoring everyone around him. He could already guess what the meeting was going to be about. 'You won't be able to run forever Naruto, not with that fox inside you. What will you do? Where will you hide'?

The Raven found himself deep in thought throughout the whole meeting. Pain was rambling about goals and previous missions. Nothing of interest until he spoke about the said target. "I'm well aware the Ninetails is missing but from what I gather, he didn't escape. There was far too much blood and the smears indicated he was badly wounded".

'Well now that was interesting'. Sasuke pictured his rival bleeding but still standing his ground. Naruto was a stubborn ninja and even with a broken arm or leg he would still attempt to fight.

Zetsu appeared beside Pain, having just blossomed from the floor. "I've heard the Leaf elders were actually going to execute the ninetails. They believe in doing so, they would stop us from achieving our goals. Not to mention ending the demons reign on that village. The dark side of Zetsu decided to add his two cents. "That's not all, there's blood drops leading from the leaf towards the surrounding forest. The way they were patterned , well it's not likely that the beast walked but was carried".

Sasuke was processing all the information being told. 'Someone had carried the blond from the leaf. That didnt make any sense, who would be able to infiltrate the leaf without being detected? Let alone make off with Naruto of all people'.

Pain closed his eyes for a moment than reopened them, his stare intent on an unseen target. "We can't achieve our goal without the ninetails jinchuriki. He must be found at any cost"!

Tobi raised his hand waving it in the air. "Oh oh I know! We could build a fox trap"!

Deidara lowered his head for a moment as a grin spread across his lips. "Tobi". His voice was deep and murderous.

The masked ninja looked over at his partner, still eunthusiastic about his plan. "Yes Deidara-Sama"?

"Art is a bang"! Tobis chair blew up as a tiny clay spider exploded on one of the legs.

"Gaaah"! Tobi shrieked as he landed on his butt. His hair giving off steam and most of his body was now black from smoke. "Deidara-Senpia that was mean"!

"You're an idiot"! Deidara glared at his partner , a hand forming another clay explosive.

'And it begins', the Raven inwardly groaned. He noted Pains annoyed expression and Zetsus concerned looks.

"Could you not blow debrie in my water". Suigestu groaned rather annoyed. His cool refreshment littered with splinters of dirt and wood.

"Awe the poor fish can't handle a little dirt". Karin mocked, adjusting her glasses on the bridge of her nose.

Pain cleared his throat but it was ignored due to Hidans outburst. "I swear to Jashin if you four immature teens don't shut up, I'll rip off your mouths"! The assassin gripped his scythe tightly, his knuckles turning white in the process.

"I'm not afraid of your fake God Hidan, un"! Deidara spat out while grinning a challenge.

Sasuke sat in his chair as Pain stood up. The rods in his arms began to quiver in their slots. Without warning he sent them flying towards his members. They effectively pinned all five of the scrabbling individuals against the walls. "Now than we are going to start with search parties in every land. Gather Intel on where the jinjuriki could possibly be hiding". Pain spoke calmly as if nothing had just happened. "Sasuke you're going with Karin and of course Suigetsu. You'll be checking the leaf and surrounding areas. Deidara you and Tobi are going to check the sand, make sure our old One Tail is not hiding the ninetails. Hidan and Zetsu you're going to search everywhere else".

Meanwhile:

Naruto hug suspended in the air by his wrists. His mouth was gagged with a dirty rag that was mostly soiled by his own blood. All except his boxers had been ripped from his bleeding body.

Several long whip marks were displayed on his bare back. The bloody streaks leading to trails of scarlett that ran down his legs. The left side of his face was swollen from a hearty punch to the jaw. The blonds eyes were covered by a new blindfold, his headband. His body was bruised in multiple places and his neck bore deep dang like puncture holes.

A voice hissed in the room as the sound of a whip cracking echoed throughout. "Tsk tsk Naruto-Kun are you still going to deny me my satisfaction? I want to hear you scream! I want to see you cry and tremble at my touch"!

Should I continue this? I got made fun of for my last story. I'm not too good at punctuation due to my disorder of mismatching words ,numbers and symbols. So please a little understanding. But I am trying my best. Please review. Leave an honest statement of what you liked or didn't like. Give me your thoughts on this. Thank you!


End file.
